prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparkle☆Star Pretty Cure!
|kanji = スパークル☆スタープリキュア|director = Dina, Lightning, Kiseki, Sakura, Kohaku, Mono, Mishi|studio = WHO NEEDS ONE|run = February 2018- January 2019|theme = Idols, Stars|opening = Mirai! Sparkle☆Star Pretty Cure!|ending = Singing with the Rainbow|image = Sparkle Star Pretty Cure logo.png}} is a spin-off of the second season of Aikatsu Rainbow Stars!. It features characters from the idol unit KiraKira7, who are based off of the creators. Plot See:Sparkle☆Star Pretty Cure Episodes Characters Pretty Cures : Dina is reserved and quiet. Yet, she gets happy and attached to people she cares for the most. She can get easily annoyed when someone tries to control her. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of Light, , and her theme colour is yellow. : Maddie is shy and extremely soft-spoken who loves to write stories about magical girls and loves to daydream. As well as this, Maddie is also extremely intelligent with her weakness being Physics. However, Maddie can at times be very cold and ignore those who annoy her or give her advice. She also has a huge passion for singing. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of Courage, , whose theme colour is purple. : Sakura is an introvert who can sing. She gets nervous around people she doesn’t know, but once she’s talking to someone she knows, she starts jumping around. Once she’s in a very good mood, she’ll talk to anyone. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of Forgiveness, , whose theme colour is blue. : Taylor (Tay for short) is friendly and full of energy. She enjoys being chill and doing fun stuff. She is also a fan of anime. She sings and dances in her free time. Despite being very social, she tends to be very awkward meeting new people. She is also known for having no filter and says exactly what’s on her mind. When it comes to school, Tay is smart, but very lazy and often pushes work to the last minute since she wastes time sleeping and being distracted by her interests. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of Endless Possibilities, , whose theme colour is red. : When she is by herself, Amai seems quiet, but she is actually very nice and cheerful. She loves anime, and dreams of becoming an idol. Amai is also an avid artist and often doodles a lot in school. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of Stars, , whose theme colour is teal. '''e Pretty Cure of Endle: '''Dense, can be dumb from time to time, but actually smart, she is calm and colective and rarely gets mad. She is the heir of the Diamond corperation a company that is tied with the fashion management, idol management. and many more she is lonely during her childhood period causing her to be independent. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of Emotion, '''Cure Soulity, '''whose theme colour is deep Cerulean Fairies Villains Boss: ???/prettycurehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Yamiz Endo Chrom: Someone who can't be an idol. Kimiko: A vain fashionista who doesn't really respect anyone. Taquiri: Just someone who doesn't want to share the spotlight Items Locations Movies Trivia * This is the first series to be a spin off of an Aikatsu series. * The attacks are based off of Special Appeals. Category:Sparkle☆Star Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series